


Taking Back Your Destiny

by jdashchan86



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Author Is A Nerd, Author is a Hufflepuff, F/M, Fuck you JK, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Horcruxes, Hufflepuff Harry, M/M, Magical Creatures aren’t Stupid, Multi, Slytherin Twins, actions have consequences, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdashchan86/pseuds/jdashchan86
Summary: Magic is imbalanced, fate steps in to help, and anyway who would expect a sweet Hufflepuff as a cannibal?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to criticism, am a slow and derpy bean, but I will so try and tell y’all a good story 
> 
> ‘Mental Speaking’  
> -Parsel Tongue-

Will Graham wasn’t ready to deal with the load of bullshit that Jack Crawford was piling on him, he’d given his thoughts on the both the Shrike and Copycat, even more so after his disquiet from the ambush with the striking psychiatrist. So his nerves were rather frayed when said psychiatrist arrived with breakfast.

”Where’s Jack?” Will grumpily asked as he glared at the other, while trying to stop his stomach from growing, as he could smell the meals in the Tupperware.

”Disposed at court, the adventure is ours today.”

Will sighed softly, “alright, come in.” He stepped back to allow Hannibal in.

Will barely paid attention as Hannibal set out there meals, going on about what he puts in his body, as he brought the fork to his mouth and was assaulted with a meat he’d not thought he’d get to eat again in his lifetime.

”Stop,” Will cut Hannibal off who raised a brow at the sudden rude interruption, “why would you feed me human sausage?”

Hannibal froze in a way only true predators did, “and why would you assume I was Will?”

Will snorted as he took another large bite of the delicious scramble with a happy moan, “it’s what I grew up on, I would know this meat anywhere.” 

That made Hannibal pause, “is that so, and just how did you grow up?”

Will flashed Hannibal a raised eyebrow of his own, taking in the doctor fully, looking finally in depth at his eyes. “Not in the way Jack or really anyone in the mundane world would be comfortable with,” he flashed a shark sharp smile at Hannibal.  
  


Hannibal leaned back into the cheap hotel seat, neither had noticed the car that pulled up minutes ago and the person now listening intently at the door, “you’ve cut yourself from your heritage to live among the sheep. What has drawn you to such an extreme?”

Will took a long drink of the amazing coffee, “humans make such amazing and terrible things, like that beautiful show you put on yesterday.”

Hannibal chuckled, “I told Jack I would help you see, and have I not?”

Will conceded, “you did make it a lot clearer, we’ll have very little trouble finding a love broken human,” Will snorted, “where does this leave us now, I have your secrets, though I doubt I’ve scratched even the very surface, and you have scratched at mine,” Will spread his hands out, “what does that make us?”

Hannibal settled like a king on his throne and smiled at Will, “it makes us,” he was cut off by the sound of squealing tires in front of Will room, they both went to the door to see Freddie Lounds fleeing as if her hair was literally on fire.

Will’s eyes were wide, “fuck.”


	2. Word Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal agree that without quick actions they’ll likely not enjoy fresh air for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have any notes, other then some ideas of Will’s species, I’m writing this as a way to just get out there and put out work, so chapters may be sporadic 
> 
> +other end of call+

Hannibal growled under his breath, but Will was already moving, “she’ll have Jack on call already, so if I were you I’d start getting in gear.”   
  


Will didn’t waste time with showering as he dressed and began shoving his things into his suitcase, “fucking hell, I won’t be able to get the dogs,” Will was packed already and heading for the door where Hannibal was still frozen. He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and felt him tense momentarily, “come on dr, either give me your brilliant plan to discredit Lounds, or let’s get you moving.”

Hannibal straightened his clothes with a jerking tug, “and you’re sure she can so easily have Jack on our heels?”

Will rolled his eyes, “I pretty much shouted your profile at Jack yesterday, he’ll risk having to beg forgiveness from you then let something like this go.”

Hannibal ground his teeth in distaste, “we could track her down, remove the,” Will butt in, “she’s already sent it to Jack, she’ll be sure to stick to populated areas and.” Will phone rang shrilly, Jack’s name flashing across the screen.

”Graham,” Will answered after a tense moment, Jacks volume could be heard from just the few feet of distance that Will had moved upon answering the call.   
  
+Why is Freddie Lounds calling me out of a meeting with a judge and claiming she has not one but two killers?+ Jack’s tone held rage

Will answered it with a cool and calm he wasn’t feeling, “since when are we taking leads from power hungry tabloid writers?”

+We take leads that have evidence, why are you in that evidence Will?+

”Im not sure what she has, I’ve literally woken up thirty minutes ago, and haven’t been out of my room.”

+SHE HAS YOU ON WITH LECTER,+ Jack railed, +WHY THE HELL AM I HEARING YOU CALL ME INCOMPETENT?!”

Will hung up

He tossed the phone behind him and strode out the door, Hannibal following behind, he went to Hannibal’s rental as the doctor unlocked the doors. “Get rid of any phones Jack knows you have,” Will said as they pulled out from the motel. As it disappeared in the background he could see flashing lights, Jack shouldn’t have tipped his hand, or maybe he wanted to clear his conscience about Will.

Hannibal had ditched the phone he had once he heard Jack’s tone, his mind raced as he drove, he pulled a second phone from his pocket and made a call.

+Hello?+ a monotone voice asked

”Begin shutdown processes on all public accounts, move what can be to secondary and third locations, I’ll call again when I can.” Hannibal hung up without waiting for a reply and threw the phone out from the car. “We need a new car,” he stated plainly to Will.

”Find one and I’ll get it going.” Will answered simply


	3. Jump the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal convinces Will to leave the US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter fueled by the urge to not clean and stay up way later then I should @.@

They changed cars three times, Will was adept at jumping them, a feat Hannibal also showed skill for, and they arrived in a small costal town sometime after midnight. 

Hannibal left the car and Will followed a silent shadow, who looked to the sea every so often contemplatively. The dock Hannibal lead them to had a single boat, already primed for departure at the late hour.

Will looked from the boat to Hannibal, then to the calm sea, “tell me there’s a plan,” Hannibal gave the other man a searching look, “I intend to pick up what was broken here and reform it away from this disastrous country. While I’ll miss the life I had here I knew it could be fleeting and gone with a twist of fate.”

Will nodded slowly, “can that twist endure my company, or will I be dead weight you toss to get to higher altitudes?”

Hannibal took a moment to think, “I won’t claim to be altruistic, but I have no need for useless cruelties. While we do share more bestial natures, I would rather not see one such as myself thrown to the proverbial dogs.”

“I guess then better with a fellow monster then back to those I can’t rejoin,” Will turned from the sea and lightly jumped aboard the vessel, “where too then?”

“Canada, then a plane to England.” Hannibal boarded them cast off, moving towards the stern cockpit, he soon had the ship out to sea heading towards their next docking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any good tips on how someone who collects notebook to write in two pages then just stare at lovingly how to better work on actual writing I would be grateful


	4. Bumpy Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a fight scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve realized in my spastic posting that I should have made those chapters one post, I’ve started coming up with a breakdown system to make writing smoother and we’ll see how it works

They made it across the sea boarder in a less then legal manner, both weary but pulling from inhuman reservoirs. The small town they’d made camp in was sparsely inhabited, though both men were still on guard. 

“Our flight leaves in two days,” Hannibal lounged with perceived ease in the small cabin they’d ‘rented’, it’s previous occupants now either resting in the freezer or on the plates before the two men.   
  


Will hummed, “and once we’ve reached England, will we part ways?” He hummed appreciatively as he took another bite of the rare steak before him.

Hannibal leaned forward, “or we could coexist like intelligent predators,” he offered, “better with one that knows you then bored among the sheep.”

Will snorted, “mixed predators sharing territory will turn on each other when the sheep become sparse, what protects me from your butchering block?”

Hannibal smirked, “I must admit, fish isn’t as high on my priority list, I feel that leaves you relatively safe.”

Will laughed, deep and warm, “if we’re honest, it’s high on mine, so the feeling is mutual in that regard.” He let the quiet linger as they finished their meal. “I find your company relaxing,” Will admitted, “it’s nice to be seen and accepted by another who isn’t from my own clan.”

Hannibal gathered their dishes, “I’ve found few who share my own proclivities as intriguing as yourself, and while I’ve met quiet a few even among the sheep with potential you are by far the most engaging.”

Will rose from his seat and stretched, “I’m going to make a few rounds before the nights end,” old habits drove Will towards the back door, he didn’t need to prove his humanity and thus left his coat at the door as he slipped out into the night.   
  


———————————————

Down wind and out of site from the cabin, Jack and his team lay in wait, the cabins renters hadn’t shown for the last few days to join their friends, helping narrow down the search radius. Add in Hannibal being spotted at a near by pier, and Will in town a week ago, and Jack was ready to storm their hidden base.

Freddie had bullied, cajoled, and nearly blackmailed to get a spot among the raiding group. She was set on having the newest, best shots of the cannibal doctor, and his insane profiler conspirator.   
  


Jack saw the lights of the cabin dim on the screen of his monitor and nodded to the team, “we want them alive,” Jack hissed, “everyone move in.”

——————————————————

Will hissed softly under his breath as the swarm of Jack’s small army breached the cabin. He’d not been spotted, he could make it away and leave Hannibal to his fate, but his feet were already pumping as he rushed in to help the cannibal.

——————————————————

Hannibal bore sharp teeth as he heard the front door crack then fall, Jack had found them, or him it seemed as Will had yet to return from his patrol. Maybe the sea creature would use this to his advantage and escape Hannibal’s grasp as well as Jack’s. He shook himself out of his thoughts in the dark, knife behind his back as he slowly strolled towards the invaders, using the shadows to get behind the lackeys. He’d slit three throats before Jack even noticed

Jack turned to see the third fall, eyes wide with rage as he charged forward gun drawn, “LECTER FOUND!” He sent a shot into Hannibal’s shoulder knocking him back.

As chaos ensued, Will slipped in, he spotted Freddie in a corner, he clawed her face driving the woman to the ground, as she shrieked to alert the few remaining of her distress. Will ducked as bullets drove into the wall above his head, he lunged around furniture with ease in the dark to bury a clawed hand in a grunts throat, turning to the other he took a bullet in his side, but before the next breath his teeth were in the last grunts throat. Will shook his head like a dog and the head parted from the body with a wet thud, Freddie whimpered from her curled position against the wall. 

Will’s head whipped towards Freddie who screamed when she saw his eyes glowing a vibrant unnatural blue, “JACK KILL HIM!” Freddie shrieked as she stumbled up and rushed towards the only surviving not freak in the room.   
  


Jack had kept Hannibal back, having emptied nearly a whole clip, when it became apparent that they weren’t detecting the doctor.

Hannibal was ragged, panting, a black tar like substance was dripping from his lips, he growled at Jack and smirked as the man flinched. “Such a noisy guest you’ve brought with you, and it seems good Will has given her an enhancement.”

Will tensed, the air was taking on a near electric feel, “Hannibal?” His voice had taken on a bassy melodic rumble 

Jack took in air to bellow his next retort, when the sound of several people aperating in had Will and Hannibal lunging for cover, “STUPIFY” was shouted out from multiple of the newest invaders and green blasts of light struck Jack and Freddie launching them back into an unconscious heap.

Hannibal’s growl stuck in his throat when Will wrapped his arms around the other and without a wand aperated them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people who’ve read, I hope you can enjoy my work


End file.
